


i can't afford to lose here

by v1ewmonster



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Talking, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: She’s the mother hen of the chosen four, the glue that sticks them together. She’s resourceful, soothing and helpful. So when she finds herself in a vulnerable place, she has no idea what to do.
Relationships: Paula Jones/Ness
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	i can't afford to lose here

**Author's Note:**

> so i jsut recently noticed that me, being the dumb kinnie that i am, usually writes fics where ness is being comforted. so i wanted to write paula being comforted for a chance, bc she helped with the giygas fight just as much (if not more) as ness did, and prolly has similar worries regarding it!!

“You alright?” A familiar yet muddled voice asks. 

Paula must have looked a sight, because she’s draped in Ness’ arms. Did she faint? Her disarrayed state proves such a claim. Fog is all that’s left inside her mind, but she’s sure that Ness will be able to fill her in on what happened. 

“I’m fine, but… what’s going on?” 

Paula struggles to her feet. Unease is written on Ness’ face, though he’s probably just concerned. The fog isn’t completely removed from her brain. _ Ugh _ . At least she knows where she is. She’s at Ness’ house, her home away from home. They were probably planning to go on a date, which explains why she’s here. Or maybe she fainted before she could take another step. 

“You look kinda tired…” Ness drawls. “Which makes sense, cause you basically fainted in front of my house.” 

“I did?” Paula says. Her regretful expression remains. “I’m sorry for causing trouble for you, then.”

Ness waves a hand. “No, no, it’s fine! I’m just really concerned.” 

He’s right about that. The way his lips quiver and the sweat that runs down his face like rain droplets says everything that needs to be said. It’s  _ so _ like Ness, to open up about his feelings concerning another person, though it’s unlike him to open up about his own, ugly thoughts aside. 

She has to wonder: how many nights has she spent without sleep? If she was able to stumble over to Ness’ house, then she hasn’t gotten a restful night’s sleep in a long time.

“You don’t have to be,” Paula’s hand slips into his. “I already know why.” 

“Then… why?” 

Paula puts her full weight on the bed, the springs inside squeaking in response. “Why do you want to know?”

Ness raises an eyebrow at such a response. He looks... almost baffled. “Because I wanna know!! I can’t just let ya drown in all those emotions… you gotta open up.” 

She smiles. “For someone who’s asking me to open up, it sure takes one hell of an effort to do it yourself.” 

“And this is relevant how?” Ness tries not to sound rude there. “Look, man, I love you and want to know what’s wrong. I can’t be the one always complaining in this relationship.” He emits a “pssh” sound. “And quit soundin’ like me.” 

Paula focuses on her thoughts. She attempts to recall the memories she shared with Ness, since this relationship. All she can remember is Ness relentlessly venting to her as she provided him advice.  _ Well.  _ Maybe pushing her feelings down for other people hasn’t worked well in her favor. 

She crosses her arms. “Alright… you want intel? I’ll give it to you.” 

_ Why is she so reluctant about it?  _ Ness can’t help but think.  _ Uh oh, I’m not rubbin’ off on her, am I?  _

Paula faces the open window. Her legs dangle off Ness’ bedside, eyes tearful. “It’s about Giygas… I’ve been thinking a lot about them lately… especially when I’m working with the children. It’s rather bothersome. I don’t know what to do about it. It’s probably not as bad as what you’re going through, though.” 

_ So this is how she’s been feelin’... _

“Are ya kiddin’, dude?” Ness says, hands on his hips. He leans forward as well. “You’ve been through  _ so much _ ! Hell, if it weren’t for you, we woulda been dead!!” He laughs heartily.  _ Of course  _ he does it at the wrong time!

“You’re right…” Paula says. She hugs her knees while she faces the ground. “I just don’t feel it’s right to say my piece when you’re busy suffering in silence.” 

“Yanno, if you wanna vent to me, you can just say so,” Ness is now sitting on the floor. “It’s not right for me to be constantly ventin’ to you. You need to let your emotions out too. Gotta keep this relationship balanced, yeah?” He works up a frown. “Do I sound stupid?” 

Paula shakes her head. “Not at all! I understand what you mean… I’m used to being a mother figure to all my friends and even potential partners, so… I never had a shoulder to cry on. I’m supposed to be the one to keep everything afloat.” 

_ And I'm supposed to be the oh-so sanctimonious one, but we don't always get what we want. _

Ness scoots near Paula, looking her deep in the eye. He gingerly points to his shoulder. “You can cry on  _ my  _ shoulder!” He exclaims with pride. 

“I… didn’t mean it literally.”

“Still, though! You can talk to me about anythin’ anytime! I don’t care if it ruins the mood.”

“Really?” Paula diverts her eyes when she notices a blush creep up on her face. 

Ness nods. “Mhm!” 

Paula smiles for the first time that day. It feels good, to unload everything she’s been keeping in. Maybe this is how Ness feels, when he bottles up his emotions and has no choice but to spit it all out whenever Paula asks.

“Hey, Ness?” 

Ness stops for a moment. “Yeah?”

Paula pats down a spot on the bed. “Can you stay here with me? Before I have to leave for the preschool…”

A pink hue rushes to Ness’ face. “Of course, dude!”

Ness sits down on the bed next to Paula. She firmly puts a head on his shoulder, eyes closed. Ness rubs a hand on her back as she settles herself next to him. Her anxieties don’t get the best of her, this time. 

_ I could get used to this, actually…  _ Paula thinks. 

She’s the mother hen of the chosen four, the glue that sticks them together. She’s resourceful, soothing and helpful. So when she finds herself in a vulnerable place, she has no idea what to do. 

But when she looks at Ness, everything falls into place. She can do  _ anything _ around him. She can be as emotional as she pleases, without worrying about being an embarrassment around the other. There’s no need for her to hold back. Because around Ness, she can be herself, no matter her role. 

It’s a difficult task, but they can learn to balance their relationship together. Though thoughts of Giygas and their adventure linger, building their relationship is of utmost importance. 


End file.
